A Cursed Kit
by iamthedreadpirateroberts
Summary: A ThunderClan shecat who used to hate a certain tom, mothers a littler ofhis. Only one kit of that litter survives, and that kit is given to her father to raise. The kit, shunned by her Clan, tries to find her place in the world. Updates slow. R&R!
1. Prologue

**A Cursed Kit**

Prologue

She padded to her mate, a squirming kit clasped in her jaws. She sadly sat down and set the kit down between her and her mate.

Her tail curled around her paws as she sadly mewed, "The only kit in our litter," looking at the small, mewling kit between them. She had given birth to three kits, but two of them died. Secretly she had buried the two still-born kits before taking the live one to live with its father. Sympathetically, the tom rubbed his muzzle against hers.

_If only you knew, you'd hate me_, she thought, remembering her other kits playing happily back in her Clan. Her mate gently picked up the kit. He blinked twice, before padding away from the lake, toward the warm bed that awaited him. Sadly, she blinked back and scrambled up the hill to go back to her Clan. Hopefully they wouldn't notice her absence, since it was moon high.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

The dark gray, almost black, tom padded sleepily into his den, after talking to the queens. A gray she-cat, the deputy, padded into the den after him. "Is there anything I ought to know about?" she softly asked. The tom shook his head. He didn't need his deputy finding out about his mate.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Once she got back to her den, she noticed a dark ginger she-cat waiting for her. "So, no more unexpected kits for our Clan, huh? He took it, right?" the ginger she-cat said, padding up to her. The other she-cat nodded. They had discussed it, and their plan had been a success, so far. Now, only time could tell how well their plan really did work.

**Authors Note: Sorry for the short chapter people. I'm brain dead, and anything more would've given away exactly who the cats were. Though you can guess who the tom is. XD So yeah, R&R please! Make me feel special! **


	2. Allegiances

**A Cursed Kit**

Allegiances

**A.N.: Note, Clan 'personalities' are, literally, upside down for those who really looked at the maps of the new series, or paid close attention to how the Clan locations were described (I never did. I still confuse the direction of Snakerocks and Twoleg Place. XD) For those of you who didn't, ShadowClan is like RiverClan and vice versa. (Old series 'personalities'!) So WindClan and ThunderClan switch. Just so you don't get confused. **

**And, forgive me, but this is set after Starlight before the other books, for I have not read past it (stupid book stores) so DON'T YELL AT ME!!!!!!!!!!**

_**WindClan**_

**Leader: **

**Onestar- **brown tabby tom

**Deputy: **

**Ashfoot-** gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat: **

**Barkface-** short-tailed brown tom

_Apprentice: Oakpaw_

**Warriors: **

**Owlwing-** light brown tabby she-cat with dark brown patches

_Apprentice: Fallenpaw_

**Weaselfoot-** red tom with white paws and amber eyes

_Apprentice: Frostpaw_

**Whitetail-** small white she-cat

**Webfoot-** dark gray tabby tom

**Tornear-** tabby tom

**Crowfeather-** dark gray, almost black, tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Moonpaw_

**Apprentices: **

**Frostpaw-** large white tom

**Moonpaw-** pure white she-cat with light blue eyes

**Oakpaw-** brown and white tom with dark blue eyes

**Fallenpaw-** light brown tabby she-cat with dark ginger dark gray, almost black, flecks and stripes and white paws and tail tip, ice-blue eyes

**Queens \ _Kits_:**

None Currently!

**Elders: **

**Morningflower-** tortoiseshell she-cat

**Rushtail- **light brown tom

_**ShadowClan**_

**Leader: **

**Russetstar-** dark ginger she-cat

**Deputy: **

**Oakfur-** small brown tom

_Apprentice: Applepaw_

**Medicine Cat: **

**Littlecloud-** very small tabby tom

**Warriors: **

**Cedarheart-** dark gray tom

**Tawnypelt-** tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice: Toadpaw_

**Rowanclaw- **ginger tom

**Talontooth-** pale ginger she-cat with a sharp attitude

_Apprentice: Marshpaw_

**Apprentices: **

**Marshpaw- **large light brown tom with dark ginger patches

**Applepaw-** light brown she-cat with a dark ginger patch surrounding her nose

**Toadpaw-** light brown tom with white paws

**Queens \ _Kits_: **

**Smokepelt-** dark gray she-cat \ Redkit, Dark-kit, Graykit

**Elders: **

**Tallpoppy- **long-legged, light brown tabby she-cat

**Runningnose- **small gray and white tom, formerly the medicine cat

_**ThunderClan**_

**Leader: **

**Firestar-** ginger tom with flame-colored pelt

**Deputy: **

**Brambleclaw- **dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Darkpaw_

**Medicine Cat: **

**Cinderpelt-** dark gray she-cat, permanently damaged leg

**Warriors: **

**Dustpelt-** dark brown tabby tom

_Apprentice: Flamepaw_

**Brackenfur-** golden brown tabby tom

**Ashfur-** pale gray (with darker flecks) tom with dark blue eyes

**Sootfur-** light gray tom with amber eyes

_Apprentice: Birchpaw_

**Rainwhisker-** dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Ferncloud-** pale gray (with darker flecks) she-cat with green eyes

**Whitetail-** white she-cat with green eyes

_Apprentice: Falconpaw_

**Spiderleg-** long-limbed black tom with amber eyes

**Thornclaw-** golden brown tabby tom

**Cloudtail-** long haired white tom

**Apprentices: **

**Birchpaw- **dark brown tabby tom with dark gray flecks and green eyes

**Falconpaw-** dark brown tom with green eyes and a white underbelly

**Flamepaw- **dark ginger she-cat with light brown tabby flecks

**Darkpaw-** light brown tabby and dark brown she-cat with white paws and ice-blue eyes

**Queens \ _Kits_: **

**Squirrelflight-** dark ginger she-cat with green eyes \ Expecting

**Brightheart-** white she-cat with ginger patches \ Gingerkit, Palekit, Smallkit

**Sorreltail-** tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes \ Cinderkit, Goldenkit, Rainkit, Whirlkit

**Elders: **

**Longtail- **pale tabby tom with black stripes, retired early due to failing sight

**Mousefur-** small dusky brown she-cat

_**RiverClan**_

**Leader: **

**Mistystar-** gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy: **

**Hawkfrost- **dark brown tom with a white underbelly and ice-blue eyes

_Apprentice: Lakepaw_

**Medicine Cat: **

**Mothwing- **beautifuldappled golden she-cat

_Apprentice: Shellpaw_

**Warriors: **

**Blackclaw- **smoky black tom

_Apprentice: Turtlepaw_

**Heavystep-** thickset tabby tom

**Voleheart- **brown tom with blue eyes

_Apprentice: Mountainpaw_

**Stonepelt-** dark gray tom

_Apprentice: Mistpaw_

**Apprentices: **

**Mistpaw-** pale gray she-cat

**Shellpaw-** tortoiseshell tom

**Turtlepaw-** tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Mountainpaw-** pale gray she-cat with white paws and amber eyes

**Lakepaw- **gray tom with pale gray paws and swirls in his fur

**Queens \ _Kits_: **

**Swallowtail-** dark tabby she-cat \ Twitchkit, Yewkit, Willowkit

**Elders: **

None Currently!


End file.
